Bulk Biceps
) |eyes = Vivid red |mane = Light amber |coat = Light gray |misc1 = Hooves |misc1text = Light amber |nicknames = Bu (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |cutie mark = |voice = Jayson Thiessen (''English, S2E22, S3E7 & S4E24)Image on Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved on 2013 October 30. Michael Dobson (English, S4E10, S5E3 & S6E4) Hanns Jörg Krumpholz (German) Mario Zucca (Italian, season 4-present) Hiroshi Shirokuma (Japanese) Mikołaj Klimek (Polish, seasons 4 and 6) Jakub Szydłowski (Polish, season 5) Salvador Reyes (Latin American Spanish) Wellington Lima (Brazilian Portuguese, season 4)}} Bulk Biceps is a male Pegasus pony who first appears in the episode Hurricane Fluttershy. He has a white coat, dirty-blond mane, and intense red eyes. He has a rare, very muscular character model. His human counterpart makes a minor appearance in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks.__TOC__ Development and design Bulk Biceps has a much larger, more muscular build than most other background ponies in the show; he shares his body design with S04E24 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #1 and S06E03 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2. Though a fully grown stallion, he also has considerably smaller wings than the other adult Pegasi, more closely resembling wings of Pegasus foals, although his wings can function as well as any other Pegasus. Unlike other background Pegasi introduced in Hurricane Fluttershy, like Thunderlane, Blossomforth, and Silverspeed, Bulk Biceps was not officially named in the episode's script and was intended as "more of a visual gag." Archived locally. In the script, what would become his lines were only attributed to "pony walla" ('walla' being a general term in scriptwriting and voice ADR work for miscellaneous background voices), and the storyboard artists and animators made the decision to turn "pony walla" into a boisterous, large Pegasus. The name "Bulk Biceps" was first listed in Michael Dobson's online resume in October 2013 as a My Little Pony role voiced by Michael Dobson, and was later listed in Enterplay's collectible card game. Shortly after the character's cameo in Flight to the Finish was first aired on December 14, 2013, Meghan McCarthy tweeted "Hmm. I wonder what the guy with the dumbbell Cutie Mark’s name is. #MLPseason4". He was eventually named in Rainbow Falls. Depiction in the series Season two Bulk Biceps first appears in the opening scene in Hurricane Fluttershy where he gives the first of what would be several emphatic "YEAH"'s during Rainbow Dash's speech. He makes several more appearances throughout the episode, most of which are accompanied by another shout of "YEAH!" He flies among the rest of the Pegasi in the hurricane and isn't noticeably impeded by the smaller size of his wings. Season three Bulk Biceps later appears as a trainee in Wonderbolts Academy. When sized up by Spitfire of the Wonderbolts, he's instantly intimidated by her. During training, he is Cloudchaser's wing pony. Like his fellow Wonderbolts trainees, he ends up stuck in clouds due to Lightning Dust's eccentric flying. In a cloud clearing exercise, he busts clouds with his teeth rather than his hooves, letting out another "YEAH!" Later, when Rainbow Dash's friends are saved from danger, he catches the care package they had made for her. Finally, when Rainbow Dash is made a lead pony (after Lightning Dust's discharge from the academy), he salutes her. Season four Bulk Biceps appears again in the season four episode Flight to the Finish, during Hearts Strong as Horses, holding one end of a tug-of-war rope in his mouth and eventually lets go of it when a butterfly scares him away. He appears in the episode Rainbow Falls as one member of a three-Pegasus relay team consisting of himself, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. The three represent Ponyville and compete to qualify for the Equestria Games. Throughout the episode, Bulk Biceps struggles to overcome the relay course. Unlike his participation in the hurricane, while flying alone his diminutive wing size makes him much slower than even Fluttershy. His bulky torso also makes it difficult to squeeze through the rings in the obstacle portions of the course. Eventually his along with his teammates' determination earns them a qualifying spot in the Games. Bulk's agility improves, and he is able to contort his way through a ring to pass the horse-shoe to Fluttershy. Bulk Biceps' speaking role in this episode is more prominent compared to his past series appearances. In Simple Ways, Bulk appears in the crowd during the choosing of the pony of ceremonies for the Ponyville Days festival. In Inspiration Manifestation, Bulk appears at the "Test Your Strength" bell, which Pinkie hits her head on. Bulk Biceps appears with his team in Equestria Games. He has several cameo appearances throughout Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In the former episode and its recap at the beginning of the latter episode, he is seen wearing his Wonderbolt Academy uniform. Season five In Castle Sweet Castle, Bulk Biceps appears as a masseur at the Ponyville Day Spa. In Slice of Life, Bulk appears during Cranky Doodle Donkey's and Matilda's wedding and also gets hugged by a weeping Steven Magnet. He also appears in the final group shot during Friends Are Always There For You in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Season six Bulk Biceps appears in On Your Marks with a cutie mark problem for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In No Second Prances, Bulk Biceps appears at the Ponyville Day Spa, working as a masseur. In A Hearth's Warming Tail, he appears in a musical number. In Applejack's "Day" Off, he gives Mr. Cake a painful-looking massage at the spa. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | }} Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, the human version of Bulk Biceps is seen in the gym when Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are on stage. He also participates in the CHS Musical Showcase playing the violin. He eliminates MC Snips and DJ Snazzy Snails in the first round, but is eliminated by the Rainbooms in the second. He is also seen fighting with Derpy while Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops restrain her. During the ending credits, he helps lift up Sunset Shimmer so she can reach Angel on a hard-to-reach perch. Life is a Runway Bulk Biceps appears briefly in the musical short Life is a Runway, smiling awkwardly at Rarity when she passes him by. Friendship Through the Ages In the musical short Friendship Through the Ages, Bulk Biceps partially appears during Rainbow Dash's verse. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Bulk Biceps has a brief non-speaking cameo appearance in this short where Sweetie Drops defeats him in an arm-wrestling contest. Other depictions IDW comics In ''Friendship is Magic, he appears in Issue #1 on page 3/Dynamic Forces exclusive cover RE, appears in Issue #9 on page 15, appears in Issue #12, appears on Phoenix Comics & Games (and Everfree Northwest) exclusive cover RE of Issue #20, and appears on Phantom Variant cover RE of , in a parody of the cover of the first issue of The Incredible Hulk. He later appears on page 20 of , is mentioned on pages 4 and 19 and appears on page 20 of , appears on page 4 of , appears on page 18 of , and appears on pages 3 and 4 of . Chapter books Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare chapter 7 refers to "Snowflake—the strongest Pegasus in Cloudsdale", and Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo mentions Snowflake as being a former contestant of the Sweet Apple Acres Pie-Eatin' Extravaganza, both likely in reference to Bulk Biceps under a name previously used by Andy Price and earlier by the fan community; this name was used by Hasbro for G1 and G3 Earth pony mares. In Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama, Bulk Biceps appears as a "stagehoof" during the Ponyville Players Spring Musical. My Little Pony (mobile game) Bulk Biceps is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of him states, "Bulk Biceps is one super-strong, super-spry stallion! Can I get an 'OH YEEEEAH'?!" The game's unused description of him states, "A trainee at the Wonderbolts Academy, Bulk Biceps is a Pegasus with tiny wings and massive enthusiasm for everything he does. " Merchandise Bulk Biceps appears on the season two poster behind Flitter and Cloudchaser, grouped with other Pegasi from Hurricane Fluttershy. He is titled "MUSCLE PONY" in the 2013 guidebook The Elements of Harmony. Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a Flitter & Cloudchaser card, #17. The back of the card lists Bulk Biceps (along with Rumble and Thunderlane) as a friend. In Enterplay's collectible card game, α #101 R, Good Hustle, shows Bulk Biceps in an image from Hurricane Fluttershy and attributes to him the quote "YEAH!" In the game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, card #192 UR of Bulk Biceps lists his name with a trademark symbol and gives him the description "Bulk Biceps is possibly the least aerodynamic pegasus in the history of Equestria. How he overcomes wind resistance is anypony's guess." In the game's expansion set The Crystal Games, card #6 R of Bulk Biceps gives him the description "It might have been a good idea if Bulk Biceps LOST some muscle mass before the Equestria Games. Nopony wanted to be the one to suggest it to him, though." Absolute Discord expansion set card #55 C gives him the description "Bulk Biceps didn't get why nopony liked Rarity's first uniform design for the Equestria Games. He thought it was simply divine." Equestrian Odysseys expansion set card #103 U gives him the description "A massage from Bulk Biceps is a once in a lifetime experience. Mostly because nopony ever asks him for a second one." High Magic expansion set card #3 U gives him the description "Bulk Biceps can bench press more than twice his own weight. This doesn't help much with getting up off the ground." Marks in Time expansion set card #59 R of Bulk Biceps features the quote "Just 500 more reps, then time for squats! Never skip leg day!" Quotes : page 15 ::Bulk Biceps: You! Are you ready to buff up?! ::Big McIntosh: Nope. ::Bulk Biceps: Yeah! ::Big McIntosh: ...Nope. ::Bulk Biceps: Yeah! ::Big McIntosh: ...Nope. ::Bulk Biceps: Yeah! ::Big McIntosh: ...Nope. ::Bulk Biceps: Well okay! You have a nice day! ::Big McIntosh: ...'Yup. : page 3 ::Bulk Biceps: Don't know why you're evil, but you are killing it! Yeah yeah! ::Twilight Sparkle Sometimes the cupboard is empty, apparently. ::Bulk Biceps: Yeaaah! Gallery See also * References de:Bulk Biceps es:Bulk Biceps gl:Snowflake. pl:Bulk Biceps ru:Балк Бицепс Category:Musicians Category:Supporting characters